User blog:WraithOfWaffle/Season One: Battle One: UFE (Max Payne 3) vs Yamainu (Higurashi Series)
The Yamainu, a PMC bribed by Miyo Takano to slaughter all of Hinamizawa, Japan in revenge for her father vs. The UFE, the prime police force in Sao Paulo, Brazil who fight the gangs of Sao Paulo and Max Payne. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST!! Hello I am TheWetWaffle and I'm bringing you my first battle and it's starting off with a bang. We have the Yamainu vs the UFE in a battle to see who is the deadliest. The Yamainu (Higurashi) : The Yamainu (Mountain Dogs in Japanese) is a counter intellegence force who are a part of the "Tokyo" conspiracy organization who under control of the Himanizawa Virus weapon plan. The Himanizawa Virus was a disease intended to be weaponized by "Tokyo" as it caused violent rages and eventually suicide. The Yamainu end up causing a massacre in Himanizawa also known as the Great Himanizawa Disaster in the anime. : : (Info from the Higurashi wiki) The Unidade do Forcas Especiais (UFE) (Max Payne 3) : The Unidade do Forcas Espiciais (Portuguese for Special Forces Unit) is a police force in Max Payne 3 that fight the Comando Sombra in the city.Their leader is Armando Becker. We eventually learn that the UFE harvests organs in a plot with the Branco family and Crachá Preto (another faction in Max Payne 3).In the end of the game Max then fights a massive group of UFE in an airport and kills Becker and then goes on a airplane and car chase as Max tries to catch Victor Branco. : (Info from the Max Payne wiki) Weapons The Yamainu : The Yamainu fires at the UFE with: *Pistol: Smith and Wesson 39 (The silencer won't be used in the battle) : Capacity: 8 Bullets : Caliber: 9x19mm Parabellum : Barrel Length: 4 inches : Effective Range: 50m *Mid Range:MP5SD3 : Capacity: 30 Rounds : Caliber: 9x19mm Parabellum : Rate of Fire: 700 RPM : Barrel Length: 5 inches : Effective Range: 100m (Has a silencer) *Long Range: M16A2 : Capacity: 30 Rounds : Caliber: 5.56x45mm NATO : Rate of Fire: 800 RPM : Barrel Length: 20 inches : Effective Range: 600m *Grenade: Hydrogen Sulfide Grenade. : A chemical grenade containing Hydrogen Sulfide. Hydrogen Sulfide can cause coughing, headache, dizziness, or sudden death. *Special: Hinamizawa Virus : A syringe containing the Himamizawa Virus. It causes the victim who is injected with it to go insane and possibly commit suicide. : : SmithandWesson39.jpg|A Smith and Wesson 39 500px-HigurashiMP52.jpg|A group Yamainu with the MP5SD3. m16a2.jpg|M16A2 Hydrogen-sulfide-3D-vdW.png|Hydrogen Sulfide Molecule Syringe.jpg|A syringe The UFE : The UFE will shoot back with: *Pistol: M1911A1 : Capacity: 8 Rounds : Caliber: .45 ACP : Rate of Fire: 700 RPM : Barrel Length: 5.03 inches : Effective Range: 50m *Mid Range: Taurus MT-40 : Capacity: 30 Rounds : Caliber: .40 S&W : Rate of Fire: 1200 RPM : Barrel Length: 7.87402 (200mm) : Effective Range: 100m- 150m *Long Range: G36V : Capacity: 30 Rounds : Caliber: 5.56x45mm NATO : Rate of Fire: 750 RPM : Barrel Length: 18.9 inches : Effective Range: 800m *Grenade: Mk 2 Pineapple Grenade : A grenade with a fuse time of 5 seconds. The blast radius is 5 meters for a kill and 15 meters for a bit less damage. : M1911a1.jpg|M1911A1 1305700597.jpg|Taurus MT-40 images (29).jpg|G36V Mk2PineappleGrenade.jpg|Mk 2 Pineapple Grenade PepperSpray.jpg|Pepper Spray : Special: Pepper Spray : A weapon that when sprayed will cause the target several effects like trouble breathing, runny nose, drying of eyes, and much more. X Factors :UFE/Yamainu *Organization :90/96 :While the UFE is a special forces group meant to fight gangs in favelas, the Yamainu is a counter intelligence group created by a conspircy company. *Combat Experience :90/84 :The Yamainu is more civillian based and only really fought a group of teenagers (in Season 2). The UFE has fought several gangs and Max Payne who has shown to be a tough man to kill. *Weaponry :89/81 :Yamainu's weapons aren't too great or advanced due to Higurashi taking place in the late 20th century. The UFE's weapons are better since they live in a more advanced time period. *Training :88/95 :The UFE is just a police force which doesn't have the most rigorous of training. The Yamainu on the other hand has is giving better training due to it being a counter intellegence group and better funded. *Brutality :85/98 :The UFE has shown it's brutality at times but aren't as brutal as the Yamainu. The Yamainu has slaughtered an entire town. *Armor :93/5 :In the picture above and if you've played Max Payne 3's last level you know the UFE has alot of armor.This gives theme the edge in their favor. The Yamainu has no visible armor, just a uniform. *Psychological Warfare :85/97 :The Yamainu have chemical weapons which can change the battle drastically. The virus if injected could cause confusion among the UFE since they've probably never seen this. At the same time the pepper spray also causes blindness and confusion. In the end though the Yamainu takes the edge. Edges *Pistols: Both hold 8 rounds, have a range of 50 meters, but shoot different rounds. The .45 is stronger so I give the edge to the UFE. :Edge: UFE *Mid Range: While the Taurus a higher rate of fire, the MP5SD3 has better stealth thanks to the silencer. :Edge: Yamainu *Long Range: Both shoot the same round but the G36V has a better range and RPM so I give the edge to the UFE. : Edge:UFE *Grenade: This is a hard choice. While the Mk 2 has a faster time to kill the Hydrogen Sulfide grenade lingers for a while when thrown so it's even. : Edge:Even *Special: While the syringe is more lethal, the pepper spray has more range and can be more painful. It also blinds the enemy for a bit so he doesn't know what's going on. : Edge:UFE The Scenerio *The setting is a favela warehouse. *The battle will be 5 on 5 *The Yamainu are looking to cause another massacre in the favela while the UFE are look for Max Payne. The run into each other and chaos ensues. Voting *A vote will count if it gives edges and explains those edges. Explain which warrior you think will win. Voting will end on September 27th. Battle UFE:12345 Yamainu:12345 A group of 5 Yamainu have entered a favela warehouse to find the drug dealer who they want to buy drugs from to lace them with the Virus to cause events like in Himanizawa. "Where is the dealer?" the Yamainu leader asked in Japanese. At the other end of the warehouse 5 UFE troops have entered the warehouse in pursuit of Max Payne. "Okay let's look for him here." the UFE leader suggested in Portuguese. The last UFE that entered slammed the door behind him. "What was that?!" one of the Yamainu asked. The UFE leader heard the noise and whispered his men to take cover. With the Yamainu in confusion, the next thing that was heard was a small metal tap. "TAKE COVER! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" the Yamainu leader screamed. A massive BOOM! was heard throughout the warehouse as shrapnel flew in the warehouse. Some of it ended up in a Yamainu's head. Yamainu:1234 "We're under attack!" the leader said. Gunfire echoed the warehouse. Three Yamainu with MP5SD3's and one with an M16A2 fired towards the general direction from where the grenade was thrown. The UFE came out of hiding with three MT-40's and two G36V's. They returned fire towards their enemies and this continued for a while until one of the G36V UFE got hit with an M16A2 round. UFE:1234 The UFE didn't retreat until they saw a strange grenade thrown producing a strange gas. "Grenade! Fall back!" screamed the leader as he and his men retreated but one wasn't lucky. UFE:123 "After them!" the Yamainu leader commanded. The four remaining Yamainu run from the gas towards the staircase the UFE went up. When they went up the stairs one of them was riddled with MT-40 bullets. Yamainu:123 The Yamainu with the M16A2 saw the UFE and quickly put three rounds into his chest. UFE:12 The two remaining UFE decide to split up. One of the UFE headed into an office to hide when he saw the three Yamainu soldiers. He then opened fire with his G36V and hit a Yamainu in the back. Yamainu:12 The two Yamainu took cover and tried to hit the UFE in the office. The Yamainu leader ran out of ammo for his MP5SD3 so he took out his Smith and Wesson Model 39 and managed to hit the UFE. UFE:1 "Okay, where is the last one?" the leader asked. "I don't" BANG! The Yamainu fell down to reveal the UFE leader with his MT-40 in hand. Yamainu:1 He shot a flurry of rounds towards the Yamainu leader as he fled to cover until he heard the worst noise you could hear with a gun. KLANK! The Yamainu leader took his chance and stepped out of cover and shot his Model 39. The UFE leader took out his M1911A1 and fired. The both leaders fired until they emptied their clips. A simultaneous KLANK echoed throughout the warehouse. The UFE leader took out a canister of pepper spray and charged towards his opponent. The Yamainu leader took out a syringe and did the same. Both men tried to stab and spray their opponent. Now it's a full on fight between the last two until the Yamainu stabbed the UFE. The UFE didn't look panicked as both men looked down to reveal the armor the UFE was wearing. The needle broke so now the syringe is useless. "Always come prepared." the UFE said with a smile on his face. The UFE then sprayed pepper spray into the Yamainu's eyes, mouth and nostrils. The Yamainu, now writhing in pain didn't notice that the UFE has reloaded his pistol. Now taking his chance the UFE member turned the remaining Yamainu's brain into mist. Yamainu: The UFE leader's victory scream echoed the warehouse. Winner: UFE Expert's Opinion I believe the UFE won due to their better weaponry and better experience fighting other people like the Comando Sombra. True the Yamainu has better training but their weapons and lack of combat experience hindered them greatly to the point where it cost them the battle. Next Time... Two of Rockstar's strongest crime families will go head to head to see who is the best Mafia family. The Pegorino Family, one of Liberty City's top crime families vs. The Punchinello Family, one of New York's top Mafia organizations, WHO....IS......DEADLIEST? Category:Blog posts